Vignettes
by rockhotch31
Summary: How does my OC Matt Taylor fit into some CM episodes? The vignettes that Matt dreams about on the way home from a tough case provide the answer. Present and past BAU members will be a part of this story. CM core canon will be intact.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: When I introduced Matt Taylor, the thought was always in the back of my mind to get him into some CM episodes. I've touched on a few. However, there were more I wanted to attempt. But honestly, the more I thought about it, the more I didn't want to step on CM canon any more than I've already done.**

**So I put that idea on the backburner until a flash of inspiration gave me a thought of how I could do it. This story is that. Plus it gave me a really good excuse to dig through my DVDs and re-watch the episodes I had picked after reviewing all the episodes titles and synopsis's at iMDB. Some may go into length for the episode; some may be just a scene. And just head's up; I still may walk on CM canon. But just a little.**

**Like Fraulein Maria said in **_**The Sound of Music**_**, "we start at the beginning; a very good place to start." And along the way, I just may give a little more backstory into Matt's life.**

**Like always, this is a fully written story. You will get a chapter a day.**

**All rights to Criminal Minds and the characters belong to Mark Gordon Productions, CBS and ABC Studios.**

***Knightly bow***

Chapter 1

The BAU team got on the Gulf Stream one dog-tired crew. They had hunted and battled an unsub in Eugene, Oregon for eight long days. Morgan plopped down on the couch seat to his left and buckled in. He obviously was going to spread out as soon he could. Reid took the seat across from him in the two-top of seats and yawned. JJ crawled into Matt's usual seat in the four top. Emily groaned sitting down across from her. They yawned together.

Dave and Aaron boarded and headed for the two top of seats in the back. Matt, getting on last as usual, looked in the cockpit. "Tell me we've got clear weather home." Chuck was listening to the tower through his ear piece.

Angie turned in her seat, after shutting the jet door. She smiled. "Other than the usual bumps over the Rockies, it should be smooth flying."

Matt yawned. "Thanks Angie," he said shutting the cockpit door. He moved down the aisle. JJ looked at him. He shook his head. "I know all I need from the them," he said, sitting down next to her. "I've moving there," he pointed to the other couch, "as soon as I can." Emily already started to doze off. Matt used his foot to gently nudge her. She shook awake. "Wanna buckle your seatbelt first," he smiled. He pointed at JJ, listening to Hotch and Dave buckle in. "You wanna do the honors?"

JJ smiled and pushed the button. "Cockpit," Angie said.

"Angie, get us home please," JJ said.

"Roger that JJ," Angie said. "Cockpit out."

Fifteen minutes later, they were at cruising altitude. Matt got out of his seat next to JJ and headed for the bathroom. He came back out, grabbed two pillows and a blanket from the overhead bin. He tossed them on the couch and they grabbed two more blankets. He tossed one to JJ and the other to Prentiss.

Taking off his shoes, he put the pillows in place and collapsed onto the couch, putting the blanket over his long legs and pulling it up around his shoulders. "Don't you usually tuck him in," Dave said to Hotch with a smile.

"No; he's a big boy," Hotch yawned.

A minute later, Matt Taylor was conked out. Soon after that, the dreams started.

-00CM00-

Matt stood around in the background as it became acutely clear that Hotch and Reid were now involved in a hostage situation with the unsub Phillip Dowd. Matt was still new to the team; they didn't know him and really didn't trust him. Matt's feelings were a bit different. He trusted the team that Aaron had assembled. Yet he was still learning about them; how they'd react in different situations.

It was a tough call for Matt. As the Assistant Unit Chief, it should have been his place to step forward and take charge. But Jason Gideon was all over that. And while that deeply bothered him, this was not the time to pick that fight. There were two team members in danger; one being his partner. All of the SWAT team members from the Des Plaines PD were gearing up. He couldn't grab one of them.

So instinct kicked in. He had to make his own play. He silently backed away from the group gathering in the lobby and pulled out his cellphone as he headed out a side door.

"Office of Excellence," Garcia answered.

"Garcia, its Cob."

"Excuse me?"

"It's Matt. Triangulate my position right now using my cell phone and pull up the schematics of the hospital as well."

"Sir?"

"Garcia, just do it."

"Yes sir." Matt heard her typing away.

"I'm specifically looking for a side door that is near the ER and the largest AC ceiling duct work that goes directly into the ER that is near that door."

"Sir….."

"Garcia, don't ask; type." He heard her pounding away more.

"Sir, go around the corner to the left and high-tail it to the door just past the ambulance bays of the ER. And btw, I know what is going on. How more can I help?"

"Keep giving me navigation."

Garcia was still monitoring the position of his cellphone via GPS. "When you go in, go straight to the large hallway and then look up for the nearest ventilation duct," she hurriedly said. "Take a left in the duct. It'll take you straight into the ER."

"How far will I be from the ER?"

"Sir, there's a duct connection bracket every four feet. You're….." he heard her counting, "ten away."

_Forty feet; I can make that in a hurry_. "Thanks Garcia; signing off for now." Matt ended the call, putting his cell on quiet mode. He grabbed two orderlies that were fleeing the scene.

"I need to get up into that ceiling duct," he pointed, "now." They looked at his FBI bullet proof vest and got him hoisted up.

The duct was large enough for him to crawl through on his stomach. _Thank God for Marine boot camp training crawling on your belly. And then those extended sessions with recon._ While he quickly, yet quietly, covered the distance, the open air vent into the ER lobby echoed the words coming from the area. He heard Hotch tell Dowd "I'd like to kick the snot out of this kid."

Matt smiled, recognizing Hotch's plan immediately. _I hope the Kid catches what Hotch wants_. He stopped short of the open vent and silently stuck his Marine recon knife in the ceiling tile before the vent. He quietly pulled a corner of the tile up. With his left hand, he pulled out his retractable mirror, stuck it in his mouth to extend it and then lowered it down the opening.

He looked into the mirror to see Hotch kicking Reid sitting on the floor. Dowd had his back to him. Matt swung the mirror around to look at where the rest of the hostages were. Matt smiled. Hotch had them out of Reid's line of fire.

Matt pulled his mirror up and silently got the ceiling tile out of place. _None of the rest of the hostages will notice. They're all watching Hotch_. He heard Hotch end his berating of Reid along with the kicking. _It's go time_.

Pulling his Glock from his holster, silently shutting off the safety, he softly lowered his head and right arm down from the opening. He quickly recognized Dowd's demeanor change. Dowd raised his rifle.

Before Matt could react, Reid fired the shot from Hotch's extra weapon he had strapped to his ankle. Dowd crumbled to the floor.

"We go now," Sergeant Weigart said.

"Federal Agents," Hotch said, rushing to the ER door as Matt quickly turned in the duct and dropped from the ceiling.

He looked at Reid, pushed Dowd's rifle away and knelt down to check Dowd's carotid artery in his neck. "Nice shot kid," Matt smiled, holstering his Glock.

Hotch turned around from opening the door and noticed Matt. "Hey Hotch," Matt smiled. "Want them off," he asked, pointing to the flex cuffs on his wrists. Hotch held out his hands. Matt pulled his knife out, hitting the speed open latch. The knife sprang out.

"Is that Bureau approved Matt"

"Hell no," he smiled. "It's Marine recon approved however; and it gets the job done," he said, as he cut Hotch's flex cuffs. Matt moved to do the same for Reid as the SWAT and BAU team moved in.

Matt looked at the red spot on Reid's cheek as he helped him up off the floor. "You OK Reid?"

Reid just nodded his head. "Thanks for the back-up. I saw the mirror come out of the ceiling and knew it was you. I didn't worry about the shot. I just fired."

"You did it right Kid," Matt smiled, rubbing his shoulder. "Nice work."

Morgan looked Matt. Gideon did as well. Matt turned to them. "That's how I do things in my world. While I'm the assistant Unit Chief, my first and foremost job is tactical. You two need to wrap your heads around that," Matt said. He stared at them long and hard and then moved out of the ER.

Matt went out the first exit door he could find, breathing in the cool Iowa fall air, letting it relax himself. He pulled his cellphone out and hit the speed dial. "Sir?"

"What? No snappy Garcia sass," he smiled into his cell. "Everyone is safe Garcia; stand down."

Garcia smiled. "Thank you for the update sir."

-00CM00-

Hotch and Matt sat in the back two-top of seats on the jet winging towards home. They were both doing paperwork. Hotch looked at him. "You're good; you've earned your reputation."

"Hotch?" They rest on the jet, not really sleeping, strained to hear the soft conversation; including Gideon.

"You're a team player," Hotch smiled.

Matt smiled back at him. "I thought you knew that bringing me in the door." Hotch nodded. "You are my partner Hotch; I'll have your back. And every member of this team as well. I was hired to be tactical lead. That means I put my butt on the line for the rest of this team."

"With a pregnant wife Matt?"

"And it's twins," Matt smiled. Hotch just shook his head. Matt turned serious. "Aaron, Abbey accepts that every day I go out the door. My wife knows me; who I am and how I do a job. And she still married me," he smiled with a wink.

Hotch smiled. "You got very lucky my friend."

"Yes, I did," Matt smiled back. "Hotch, that's just me. You asked me to do a job. I'll give you 110 percent every day I walk in the door. That's the way I was raised. It's the only way I know to do a job."

"Thanks Matt," Hotch smiled. "I knew I made the right call with you."

Matt eyed him. "We're good?"

"We're more than good partner," Hotch smiled.

-00CM00-

The next morning, Garcia was in her miniscule lair, doing her usual for the team. Matt softly knocked on the door and entered. Garcia swung around in her chair. She looked at him and started to stand up.

Matt shook his head with a smile. "Sit down Garcia; it's all good." Garcia sat back down. "Garcia, I just wanted to stop in and thank you for your back-up yesterday. It was huge," he smiled.

"My pleasure sir," Garcia smiled. She shied a bit. "Sir; can I ask a question?"

Matt leaned a leg up on her table top behind her screens. "Sure," he smiled, sitting down. "Fire away."

"What's up with the Cob business?"

Matt rubbed his left upper arm. "A big ass tattoo," he smiled.

"Or maybe you're just a snake like that," Garcia asked, with a slight smile.

Matt laughed. "Maybe that too Garcia," he smiled. "However, you were amazing yesterday. I deeply appreciate your back-up and my reports to Hotch that go Section Chief will reflect that," he smiled. "You rock Princess P," he smiled.

Garcia beamed. "And you've got game Sir Cob."

Matt laughed again. "Let's keep that point our little secret until I can get the rest of the team to believe that."

Garcia smiled. "Sir, I think they're all starting to get that."

###

**A/N: I won't play the "name the CM episode" game with you. Those scripted words used here belong to Andrew Wilder, the writer of **_**L.D.S. K.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Since I can't PM pmp1208, thank you again for the alert. I appreciate you, and every one reading!**

Chapter 2

Dave had softly fallen asleep. Hotch continued to work on case files and noticed Matt turning a bit in his sleep. He knew the memory wasn't good.

-00CM-

The BAU jet was flying at the capacity speed of the engines. Matt had informed the pilots of the urgency. He looked at Hotch as they both poured a cup of coffee. "I don't like it Hotch. This could go bad in a hurry."

"I know; that's why I want you to work with HRT when we get there."

Matt nodded. "You got it. Just get someone else in on that plan," he said nodding forward to Gideon sitting with Reid.

"I'll try to keep him in check."

"Hotch you gotta do more than try. You're the SAC, not him. Put your foot down."

Hotch looked at him. "I know that and you know that. But Gideon was the SAC for a lot of years. It's just instinctual to him."

"Well you've got to somehow get him out of that mode before someone on this team gets hurt. This team can't answer to two masters." Matt looked Hotch directly in the eye. "And soon my friend."

"Matt, it's not that easy for me. He was my SAC for a lot of years and I respect him. It's hard for me to rein him in."

"Aaron, I get that; believe me. But I'll say it again. This team cannot have two people giving orders. It's got to be one clear voice in the lead."

"I'll work on it," Hotch said. He looked at Matt's skeptical eyes. "Promise."

-00CM00-

Mat drove the SUV to the scene with Hotch in the passenger seat. Morgan and Gideon were in the second set of seats, with JJ and Reid sitting in the third row. JJ gave them the update she had received on her phone.

"If he's wants a higher authority," Gideon said, "he's got it. Turn on the lights and sirens; get people out of our way." Matt snuck a look at Hotch. "When we get on scene, pull up to the barricade and sit inside for thirty seconds."

Matt pulled the SUV to a stop. When they got out, Gideon said, "Do not look at the train."

Matt looked at Hotch getting out of the SUV. "I'm going to check-in with the HRT commander."

"I'll join you," he said.

A little later, Hotch joined the rest of the team in Mobile Command Center. "What do we know about the other people on the train," he asked Morgan. Morgan gave his report.

Matt joined them as they were watching the video of Dr. Deaton showing Ted Bryar's scars on his right forearm to the video camera.

"That's Elle giving us intel," Matt said to Hotch.

Gideon, Morgan and Reid began discussing how to satisfy Bryar's demands about taking the chip he thought he had in his arm. Reid emphasized that he had to be the one to go in, showing how he could make a coin appear and disappear. "I've done this for years in classes."

"No," Hotch said. "It puts another agent in danger of becoming a hostage."

Gideon and Morgan ignored the comment and kept talking. "We have no other choice." Matt looked at Hotch, shaking his head. He walked out of the command center.

Fifteen minutes later, Matt walked into the command center to see Reid now being held as Ted Bryar's captive. "Now we've got two agents hostage," Gideon said, wiping his face.

Matt looked at Hotch, shaking his head. "We do it my way now." He flew out the door. He got the HRT assembled with the plan they had formulated. All the agents were on board with the plan. They silently moved into position.

Matt was under the train car with an HRT member getting the bottom metal door of the train open that would reveal a safety hatch in the aisle of the train. It was built into all trains in case of a derailment. The HRT member got the metal door open as Matt heard the first shot. "We go now," he said into his comm.

Reaching for the second door that opened into the aisle, he heard the second shot and pushed it open. The HRT member gave him a leg up to get into the aisle. Two HRT team members quickly ascended the steps on both sides of the train car on either end, with their partners following them.

Matt quickly looked at the scene, seeing Bryar on the floor with a gunshot to his shoulder. "Stand down; we need medical," he said in his mic. He pushed Bryar's gun to the HRT member behind him with this foot. He saw Terry Anderson holding the gun he pulled from his briefcase that he used to shoot Bryar. "Team one," he said into his mic, "move up to secure the front part of the train. Be advised passenger has live gun." The HRT team moved in quickly and took the gun from Anderson.

Matt moved down the aisle. He looked at Reid. "You OK?" Reid nodded his head. He looked at Elle, taking his keys out of his pocket to unlock the handcuff holding her to the seat. "How 'bout you?"

"I'm fine Cob," she smiled.

Matt looked at the gash on her cheek and pointed. "You still need to get that checked out." Elle looked at him. "Before you get on the jet," he paused. "Or walk home."

Elle smiled. "I will."

-00CM00-

Three days later, Morgan, Reid and Elle were sitting at their desks in the BAU bullpen. Gideon came charging in the side door, not so quietly shutting it. He flew up the steps to Hotch's office. That door he quietly shut. The three agents shared looks. "That can't be good," Morgan said.

"I agree," Reid added. Elle just shook her head.

Hotch looked up from his paperwork. "Jason?"

"I just got my ass chewed by the new Section Chief. Strauss?" Hotch looked him in the eye. "Taylor wrote his after action report that I went over your head and put a second agent in a hostage situation, ignoring your command. And you signed off on it."

"Jason, that's exactly what you did."

"It was my call Hotch."

"No Jason, it was mine. I'm the SAC and you once again, as you just said, went over my head. You're not in charge any more. I am; and Matt is second in command. I've tried to talk to you about this how many times and you refuse to listen. Maybe I've got your attention now. Let me add something; team evaluations in my stack of files," he pointed to his inbox, "are coming up. My assessment of you will start with your refusal to accept your role as the Senior Profiler with this team." Gideon looked at him. "This team cannot function answering to two different voices. That is going to get one of them killed."

"You think I'm losing it again."

"No Jason, I don't," Hotch quietly said. "And please sit down. They are too many peering eyes through the blinds." Gideon looked out into the bullpen and saw every agent diving back into their work. He sat down. "Jason, you've just got to make the adjustment to your role with this team."

Gideon shook his head. "I know Hotch; it's just in my blood; it's instinct. I can't turn it off."

"You've got to learn how Jason," Hotch softly said. Gideon pondered for a few seconds.

"How do I handle it with Taylor?"

Hotch smiled. "Matt is a man of action; your actions will go quicker and further with him than your words."

Gideon nodded. "I'll work on it," he said, rising from his chair. He left Hotch's office and went into his, shutting the door.

Morgan, Reid and Elle looked at each other with shrugs; which Hotch noticed. He turned to his laptop and sent an email. "I keep my promises."

###

**A/N: The words used from the episode **_**Derailed**_** belong to writer Jeff Davis and story editor Andrew Wilder.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elle Greenaway saw William Lee walking around the corner from the interrogation room he had been in. She stepped forward towards him. Lee paused slightly; his lawyer pushed his back. "Keep moving," as they headed for the door. Elle came around the corner to see Hotch, Gideon, Matt and Morgan walking down the hall.

"You're letting him walk," she testily asked.

"Back off Elle," Morgan said, stepping in front of her. Reid moved to the scene.

"You don't know what he's done," Elle argued.

"The only reason he's walking is because you panicked," Hotch said.

Elle grew even more incensed. "I'm supposed to believe that you've got my back," she spat at Hotch.

"What are saying to me?"

"The last time you sent me home Hotch, I got shot."

Gideon gently grabbed her upper arm. "Walk with me; right now." He ushered her into an office and quietly shut the door. Matt and Hotch exchanged a look.

Thirty seconds later, Elle came out of the office. Reid tried to stop her. She threw his hand off her arm and headed out the door. Hotch walked into the office to talk to Gideon.

Morgan started to follow Elle. "Morgan," Matt said. "I've got this."

Matt gave her a few minutes to cool off and think. He headed out the door. Elle saw him stepping out. "Oh yeah right; you're here to defend Hotch."

Softly shaking his head, he looked at her. "No, I'm here to help you get your facts straight. An agent should have all the facts before they make a final judgment."

"Such as," Elle said, still with an edge in her voice.

"Randall Gardner made the rules of his game very clear. The team was not to bring in any outside help. You remember that?" Elle slowly nodded her head.

"Who called the press conference to find the delivery guy?" Elle just looked at him. "Garner used your blood to write 'rules' on your apartment wall. The Bureau lab techs positively ID'd it." Elle remembered Garner putting his fingers in her chest. She had no clue what he did after that. She was astonished with the admission. "After you got out of surgery and we knew you were going to make it, Hotch went over to your place."

Elle looked more deeply into his eyes. "Hotch washed it off the wall. I went over the next day and repainted it."

-00CM-

Morgan was the first to get to Dr. Brazier. Matt was right behind him. Morgan gently explained to her what was happening. "You got her," Matt softly asked. Morgan nodded his head.

Cassie, the Bureau bomb tech quickly showed up. She talked over the possibilities of the bomb type with Agent Casey, Hotch and Matt. Matt walked up to the car and filled in Morgan without specifics. "You need anything?"

Morgan, without taking his eyes off Dr. Brazier, said, "You've got my back Cob?"

"I've always got your back D."

"Where's that sharp Marine recon knife of yours?" Matt pulled it out of his pocket and sprang it open. "Cut the seatbelt so I can get her out quicker."

Matt rubbed Dr. Brazier shoulder. "Doc, just sit still and keep squeezing that hand. This will take me seconds." He reached up and cut the shoulder part of the belt near the roof holder for the belt. "Doc, I'm going to cut the belt by your hip now. Don't move; just keep holding Agent Morgan's hand." Dr. Brazier gently nodded. Matt made the quick cut. Matt pushed the belt out of Morgan's way.

"Cassie, let's do this," Morgan said.

"Morgan for the last time I'm ordering you to step away from the car."

"Hotch, you know I respect you. I'm not leaving her." Dr. Brazier continued to quote verses from the Bible of strength and comfort.

Matt rubbed her shoulder. "Doc, one of my favorites is this; 'I will lift up my eyes to the hills, from wence cometh my help. My help cometh from the Lord." Brazier slowly turned her eyes to look at him. "You see that big snow cone over there," Matt asked, referring to Mount Rainer that was out in all its glory. She looked and nodded. "You concentrate on that and Morgan's hand."

Morgan noticed Matt start to move away. "Thanks Cob."

Matt got Hotch moving to the other side of a Seattle PD cruiser that was on scene. Agent Casey joined them.

Cassie pulled her face shield down and expertly removed the bomb from under Dr. Brazier's seat. Morgan got her out of the car and gave her a hug. Cassie started to walk to the bomb disposal unit with the device; Hotch's cell phone rang. He updated Gideon.

"Cassie, wait a second," Hotch said. She stopped. "We need to blow up the car to keep Dr. Brazier safe until we catch this unsub."

Matt looked at Hotch. "First fucking decision of Gideon's that I've agreed with," he softly said.

-00CM00-

Matt sat in the four top of seats with Morgan, Emily and JJ. Flying home, he didn't need to communicate with Chuck and Angie unless absolutely necessary. So he was sitting on the aisle. As the jet winged towards home and everyone settled in for some sleep on the cross country red-eye flight, Matt silently got out of his seat.

After a trip to the restroom, he sat down across from Hotch sitting in the back two-top by himself. He looked Hotch in the eye. "Have you read it yet?"

"Read what?"

"Come on Hotch, don't play dumb with me." Hotch looked at him. "Lieutenant Vega told me about the letter that Abby left for you." Hotch glared at him.

Matt shook his head. "That doesn't work on me anymore." He paused and softly added, "Aaron, you have to. You're not going to sleep until you do."

Hotch pulled the envelope out of his suitcoat pocket and opened it. He pulled out the letter that Evan Abby had left, along with another envelope addressed to his son. Silently pulling the letter open, Hotch read it. When he finished, he shut his eyes and shook his head.

Matt gave him the time to process the words. He knew that Hotch would tell him when he was ready. It took Hotch a few minutes. "He wants me to deliver his letter to Liam and try to explain his death to him." Hotch shook his head. "How do I tell a teenage kid his dad committed suicide?"

"By telling Liam that his dad was dying; and by killing an unsub that murdered how many families, he didn't have to suffer his own agonizing death at the hands of cancer. And he ultimately did what he started L.U.S.T. for; to make the world safer for Liam, your son, the twins and all the other children." Hotch looked at him. "And yes, it would mean another trip to 'Frisco. Why don't you see if Haley's folks or sister can take Jack for a long weekend? You could take her with you and enjoy some of the city for a few days; enjoy some couple time," Matt softly smiled.

Hotch shook his head. "Are you going to be writing an advice column soon?"

Matt softly smiled. "Nope part; just something for you to think about. You've been holding on a little tight lately. Take a break and enjoy some alone time with your wife," Matt winked, getting out of the seat.

###

**A/N: The scripted words from **_**Aftermath**_** are from writer Chris Mundy. Those from **_**Empty Planet**_** are from Edward Napier. The third is a follow-up to **_**Ashes and Dust**_**. That episode was written by Andrew Wilder.**

**And remember in this little world of mine Matt occasionally calls Hotch "part"; short for partner.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hotch shut down his light and laid his head against the seat back. Matt rolled over to his side and faced the sofa back.

-00CM00-

Emily joked about Reid's map. Hotch explained a 'jeopardy surface' as the jet winged towards Montana.

"There are some very committed people in those parts," Rossi said, with a point.

"Who love their firepower," Hotch added.

"As much as they hate us," Rossi quickly followed.

"Militia," Morgan said.

Matt shook his head. "My headache is getting exponentially bigger." Reid looked at him. "Don't even try Doc," he smiled.

-00CM00-

After finding Angela Miller's dead body, the team gathered around the SUV with Morgan laying out a map of the area. He put a rock he picked up off the ground to hold a corner down.

"Angela has been dead for no more than a half-hour. The partner was just here," Hotch said.

"He can't have gotten far," Sheriff Williams added. "We'll sent up road blocks for a forty mile radius," he pointed circling the map.

"Sheriff," Hotch said, "someone around here must know who Goehring's partner is."

"We should try Goehring's militia pals," Rossi suggested. "Maybe they can help."

"The militia leader is Harris Townsend," Williams reported. "He owns a bar called the Horse Post."

"I suggest sending Morgan," Rossi said.

"What," Morgan asked. "With all due respect, you've got an entire team to pick from. You're choosing me? You serious?"

"No offense," the Sheriff said. "But do you really want to do that?"

Hotch looked at Matt, who nodded his head with a wry smile. "Take JJ with you. They know we're here; but you're the last face they'll expect."

Matt outright smiled. "I gonna have fun working with you two," he smiled at Hotch and Rossi. Matt looked at Morgan and JJ. "Let's mount up; I'll have your backs."

Morgan shook his head. "Let's go JJ." The three walked to the second SUV.

"Morgan, you drive," Matt said. Morgan looked at him. "You're gonna drop me off at the edge of town and make a stop for drinks at the convenience store. That'll give me the time to get down the alley behind the bar and come in through the back to cover you two."

"You sure you can get in the back," Morgan asked.

Matt smiled. "I have yet to know a bar that doesn't have a back door. You're a Chicago kid like me. Do you remember one that doesn't?" Morgan shook his head with a small smile and climbed into the SUV.

While Morgan and JJ made their entrance in the front, Matt slipped into the back of the bar that had a fry kitchen. Before the teenage cook could shout a warning, Matt clamped his hand over his mouth, over-powering the cook. He shoved the kid into the food cooler, holding the door shut with his foot. Looking up on a shelf, he spotted a screwdriver. He shoved it into the hole of the cooler handle, locking the kid in. He quietly moved to stand by the doorway that led to the bar.

Matt listened to the back and forth between Morgan and Townsend. Spouting his theories and challenging Morgan's choice of weapon, Matt sadly shook his head at Townsend's thoughts. However, he remained in the background. Morgan had the situation under control and perfectly played the militia leader. "We're here to do right by those women," he heard Morgan say.

Townsend moved back to the booth he was sitting in when Morgan and JJ entered, giving them the information they needed. "That's all I know," Townsend said, sitting down.

Morgan walked to the booth and put his business card down. He put his index finger on it and pushed it towards Townsend as he saw Matt appear in the doorway. "In case you remember anything else." He looked at his back-up. "JJ," he said, nodding at her to move towards the front door.

Matt came made his entrance into the bar wearing a polo shirt; his Glock hanging from his shoulder holster. He looked at Morgan and nodded at him to continue towards the front door.

Townsend, astonished, looked at him. "Active duty Marine recon for ten years," Matt softly said, looking around the bar, eyeing down any one that would challenge the agents. "Desert Storm vet." Matt knew his military record would get under Townsend's skin. He pointed to his service weapon in its holster. "Glock; twenty-four seven; three sixty five. It's the weapon I rely on."

Without taking his eyes off Townsend, Matt simply said, "JJ?"

"Clear," she reported.

Matt took a step to walk away, stopped and then turned back to Townsend. "Don't mess with the 'little lady'. She's got more game than you," he smiled.

Morgan stifled his broad grin and moved to the doorway of the bar, then turning around. "Cob, you're covered." Matt walked to the doorway.

He turned to the face the bar crowd, then Townsend. "By the way, you might want to let your fry cook out of the cooler." He shook his head. "And maybe learn you don't send a boy to a man's job." Matt backed out of the bar with Morgan and JJ covering him.

-00CM00-

Matt walked out of the convenience store where Henry Frost abducted Becky. He noticed Hotch and Rossi walk away and followed them. He listened to them roll playing Goehring and Frost. When they finished, he shook his head. "That's why you two are the best." They looked at him. "But let's go find Frost; I don't like Becky's chances at the moment." The Three Musketeers headed to the SUV.

-00CM00-

The team assembled at the foot of the hill where Henry Frost was holdingBecky hostage. Hotch, Matt and Sheriff Williams were discussing strategy. Morgan was with them.

Just about that time, Harris Townsend walked up with his long rifle. Morgan turned incredulous. "You can't be serious?"

"You asked for the best," Williams defended.

"He's militia," Morgan answered.

"I deputized him," Williams responded. "He knows the terrain like anyone else."

"The wind in this valley can change the trajectory of a shot by inches. You can't read the wind the wrong person might get shot. I guess I don't need to remind you gentlemen of that."

"We can handle this," Morgan said, looking at Matt. Matt shook his head.

"Good luck with that," Townsend responded.

"You're a Marine trained sniper Cob," Morgan said.

"Yes I am; but Townsend is right. I don't know the area. Part of being a sniper is scouting the terrain to understand the wind and other elements. We don't have the time for me to do that."

Matt looked at Dave. "You're with him; you see the shot, call it," he said pointing at Townsend. Dave nodded. He looked at Morgan and Prentiss. "You're with me to make the front assault to distract Frost."

"I'll stay down here with the Sheriff and see if I can talk to Frost," Hotch added.

Matt nodded his head. "Channel 23 for recon intel." He looked at Williams. "Mind if we borrow one of your deputies?" Williams smiled and pointed to one.

"Let's get moving," Hotch said.

When they were in place, the plan started in motion. Matt and Morgan reached a place under the cliff that Frost was holding Becky. "We hold here," Matt said. Emily and the deputy joined them.

"The shot is the sign to go," Morgan said to the two of them. They listened to Townsend talking with Rossi, almost taunting him. Matt knew Rossi's history; it was news to Morgan and Prentiss.

They listened to Hotch trying to negotiate with Frost. "This isn't going well," Matt said. Morgan nodded his agreement. "Rossi get him to take the shot," he said.

"Take the damn shot," Rossi said to Townsend.

"She's tucked in too close. You've got to get him to move."

"Hotch, that's you," Matt said. Hotch moved to the truck bed of the Sheriff's vehicle.

"Henry, I just want to talk," he shouted at Frost. Frost moved and Townsend took the shot. Matt flew up the hill to get to the plateau with Morgan on his heels. Morgan checked Frost as Matt moved his assault rifle away. Morgan looked at Matt and shook his head.

Matt signaled Dave with the standard Marine movement. A raised fist with the arm bent at the elbow in a 90° angle, followed by an open hand, palm down running parallel to the ground. _Target down_.

###

**A/N: Just a quick Matt Taylor 1101 refresher before some of you ask. Matt was born and raised through his elementary school years (like his big brother Mac of CSI: NY) in Chicago; he went to live on his grandparent's farm in Wisconsin for his high school years.**

**The scripted words from **_**Identity**_** are those of the writer Oahn Ly.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Matt joined Hotch, Rossi and Reid looking at the fax sheets that Rossi had received. He arrived on the tail end of the conversation with Hotch telling Rossi to take Reid along with him on his drive to the Philadelphia Field Office.

"Road trip," Reid excitedly said, heading to his desk. "Nice! I've got books on tape with Peter Coyote reading the entire _Foundation_ trilogy." Rossi glared at Hotch; Hotch turned and walked back up the steps to his office.

Matt headed to the breakroom, refilling his coffee cup as Rossi and Reid headed out the glass doors. Matt went up the steps and stopped to look in Hotch's office. "Damn boss, you can be a total bastard sometimes," he laughed. "That's a helluva rookie initiation."

"Welcome to the team Rossi," Hotch said, with his slight smile. Matt pointed at him and moved to his office.

-00CM00-

Matt helped Abbey get the twins up, their diapers changed and clothed for the day. They had breakfast together with Abbey eating just about anything she could get her hands on. Matt looked at her as he helped Cam get his English muffin jellied and cut up. "What? I'm due in a couple weeks and eating for two," she smiled.

"Baby daddy," Casee happily smiled.

"Yes Case, that makes mommy an eating machine," he smiled.

"Eating 'chine," Cam laughed. "Like me," he giggled, stuffing in another bite of his muffin. Matt just shook his head at him, with a large smile.

Twenty minutes later, he helped Abbey get the kids in their car seats for her to drop off at daycare on her way to work. Raquel pulled into the driveway just in time to give the kids her loves. "See you later my Niño's," she smiled, kissing them both. Matt waved at Abbey as she pulled out of the driveway.

He walked into the bullpen at his usual time of 8:20. The day shift of the agents of the BAU started to slowly filter in. Walking up the steps to his office with his filled coffee cup past Reid's desk, he looked in Rossi's office and shook his head. He knew nothing of the conversation JJ was having in her office with Garcia.

Emily walked to her desk shortly before nine, her usual coffee in hand. She looked into Rossi's office. _What the hell_ she said to herself.

Matt laid low in his office until he heard the conversation starting with Garcia standing in the bullpen. Emily Prentiss, leaning on the rail of the upper tier, with Morgan standing next to her, gave her the profile of David Rossi. JJ noticed Matt standing in his doorway, leaning against the frame, taking a drink of his coffee, with a slight smile. "Is the jet ready," she smiled.

"Has been for almost an hour," he smiled back. "Let's do it."

-00CM00-

The team walked into the bar of Rossi's hotel to see him taking a sip of his scotch the bartender had poured. They had reviewed the case on the jet. "If you're buying, I'm drinking," Prentiss said.

"I don't think any of us could afford this place otherwise," Morgan noted looking around.

"Yeah, I know I can't," JJ added.

"Go home," Rossi said.

"We thought you might need some help," Emily said.

"You're wrong," Rossi argued back.

"Come on now Rossi," Morgan reasoned, "bounce some theories off us. Fresh eyes can't hurt."

"This isn't even a BAU case."

"Maybe not yet," JJ stated. "But I can make anything a BAU case if I want to. It's about paperwork and I know the paperwork."

"Which I signed," Matt said walking up to the bar. He pointed at a Miller Lite tap handle. "I'll have the largest size of one of them please," he said to the bartender. "On his tab," he added, pointing at Rossi.

"Why do you care," Rossi asked.

"Because you do," Emily responded with a soft smile.

The five of them went to the table where the other four had dropped their luggage in the bar area and sat down with their drinks that Rossi bought. They discussed the case. After they finished, they talked over ideas of how to approach the case. Matt leaned back in his chair and twirled his finger in the air. The bartender nodded with a smile and started pouring the next round. Dave looked at him. "Our help doesn't come cheap Rossi," he smiled.

Over the second round, they all agreed they would start with the Galen children in the morning. "Maybe they can give us a fresh insight," Morgan said. They all finished their drinks and got up.

Matt looked at Rossi. "The SUV in valet parking?" Rossi looked at him with a question. "The Palmer is not Bureau approved housing; the rest of us are staying at the Marriott. And for the record, since I signed off on this case, I'm the one that has to approve expense reports. I can only approve one SUV." Matt looked around the hotel again. "Don't even think about it," Matt warned Rossi with a smile.

Rossi shook his head with a smile. "I'll walk with you to the valet station." He handed the ticket for the SUV to the attendant who raced off. "I'll see you in the morning," Rossi said.

"We'll pick you up out front here at eight," Matt said. "See you then." Rossi nodded his head and went in the door.

Prentiss looked at Matt. "Is he OK?"

"Twenty years is a damn long time for a cold case to eat at you," Matt said, shaking his head as the SUV pulled up.

-CM00-

The bombshell Connie Galen dropped about the gifts the kids had received over the years helped the team quickly put together their profile. With Garcia's help, they found the one carnival that was in the area at the same time of the anniversary of their parent's death every year.

Matt pulled the SUV to a stop at the carnival site. The workers were busy packing up to move on to their next destination. "Morgan, you and JJ look around on the west side. I'll take the east. Prentiss, you're with Rossi." They all nodded and moved out.

Rossi and Prentiss were interviewing the carnival owner when they heard Morgan and JJ. "Cob," Prentiss shouted, pointing in that direction as she and Rossi took off. Matt barreled through the workers to arrive on scene as Prentiss was giving her handcuffs to Morgan so he could link up the suspect. "He's a good boy," the owner kept saying, on his knees as Dave held him back. "Joey is a good boy." Matt moved to help Morgan get Joey off the ground. It took the strength of both of them to get him on his feet.

It took a while to get the paper work done at the local PD. Matt looked at his watch and made the decision to stay the night. The five of them went to dinner together. Paying off the dinner bill on his Bureau AmEx card, Matt looked at Rossi. "You flying back us or using your airline ticket?"

"I'll fly back with all of you. My travel agent can get me a refund on the return flight."

Matt nodded. "What time do you want to leave after you go see the kids," he asked with a smile.

-00CM00-

The smiling happy subset of the BAU team walked into the bullpen. "Pretty boy," Morgan said, "how'd it go?"

"Ultimately, uneventful," he answered and turned to Rossi. "Sir, you have a visitor in your office."

They all looked up to see Kevin Lynch walking out of Rossi's office. "Agent Rossi; you and I need to talk; about Penelope. Man to man."

Matt smiled and rubbed Dave's shoulder. "If you need back-up, I'm in the next office. Just whistle," he whispered. Rossi glared at him.

Matt moved up the steps to his office hearing Rossi say "Man to man." The rest of the team quietly buzzed. Matt laughed to himself putting down his briefcase in his office.

Abbey's baby labor buzzer as she called it went off; specifically the pager that Matt wore. He flew down the steps.

Prentiss looked at him. "What the hell is up with you?"

"Baby is on the way," he smiled, flying by Reid's desk. "Tell Hotch for me."

"Keep us in the loop," Emily said.

Matt gave them a thumbs up over his shoulder as he pushed open the glass doors of the BAU.

###

**A/N: The scripted words of **_**Damaged**_** belong to Edward Bernero. The ones from **_**Limelight**_** belong to Dan Dworkin.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews!**

Chapter 6

Emily quietly got out of her seat, not disturbing JJ. She looked at Matt, tossing fitfully. _I know those dreams _she thought, heading to the bathroom.

-00CM00-

The team looked at Hotch as he walked up to the hospital desk, still holding some gauze against his ear. Matt handed him his Kevlar. Hotch slowly put it on. Matt read that he was hurting from being thrown across the street with the IUD blast. Prentiss put the laptop on the counter and showed Hotch the blast.

They all talked over the situation, building a profile. Hotch provided the final key. "And I drove an ambulance into a hospital with an emergency by-pass." Matt and Morgan, followed by Hotch flew to the Secret Service agents. They found the video of the EMT that was the real bomber.

Matt noticed Morgan move away from the scene and followed him. Morgan looked at him. "You're a father, I'm not. I've got this."

"And I've got your back," Matt growled as they reached the steps. "Get your ass moving to that bus." They split up.

Morgan was in the ambulance, talking with Garcia as he looked at the bomb. Matt screeched the SUV to a halt and jumped out the door. He pulled the driver's side door of the ambulance open. "God dammit Morgan; don't admire the damn thing. Get this bus outta here," Matt said, looking under the dash and grabbing two wires. He pulled them down. "You on with Garcia?"

Morgan jumped into the driver seat, nodding at him. "I've got this."

"Then get this damn thing rolling. I'm following you." Matt raced back to the SUV and got it turned around as Morgan put the ambulance in gear. Morgan sped out of the ambulance bay with Matt following closely behind them.

When they cleared the hospital, they lit up the lights and let the sirens blare. "Garcia," Matt said, "where are we going?" Garcia quickly filled him in. "Great call Garcia," Matt said. He knew exactly the park she was talking about. It was less than six blocks away from Mac and Claire's apartment they once had.

Morgan drove the ambulance into the park, honking the horn to get anyone in the park to clear out. Matt did the same while making a wide turn to the right, keeping an eye on the ambulance, listening to Garcia in his ear.

Two heart-pounding seconds later, he saw Morgan tumbling on the ground as the ambulance moved forward. Morgan had put it into to neutral to keep it rolling. Matt made a hard left, floored the SUV and then braked it to a halt, putting the vehicle between Morgan and the impending blast. He jumped out of the SUV and dove on top of Morgan as the ambulance exploded.

Matt kept Morgan pinned to the ground until he heard the second explosion of the gas tank of the ambulance. He waited a minute more before finally rolling off Morgan. As Matt started to stand, Morgan rolled to his side. "You covered me," he asked.

Matt stood up, holding out his left hand to help Morgan off the ground. "Marine training 101," he said, looking at Morgan. "And I do it for any member of this team."

Morgan, with Matt's help got on his feet. "Dammit Cob, you've got a wife and three kids at home," he said rubbing his arm.

Matt looked at him. "Which means you owe me three things." Morgan looked at him. "Number one; contact Garcia," Matt smiled.

Morgan put his earpiece in and keyed his mic. "Garcia, you are my god given solace." Matt's earpiece was still hanging on his shoulder. He didn't need to hear the conversation. Morgan smiled as their conversation ended.

"Tell me she chewed your ass," Matt smiled.

"Not right now; I'll get that later like only Mama can," Morgan smiled back. They both looked up to see an engine company of the FDNY coming down the street they just had vacated. "What's number two?"

Matt shook his head. "We'll discuss that in a few minutes," he said, moving to wave the first fire truck around the SUV to the ambulance. The second engine pulled onto the scene with the Captain of the company jumping out of the rig to talk to them. They filled the captain in as his well-trained team went to work. They shook hands with him. Matt nodded at Morgan to get in the SUV so the FDNY could do their job. "Let's get back to the hospital and pick up the team," Matt said, putting the SUV in gear. "And get that right arm of yours looked at."

Morgan just shook his head. "Is that number two?"

"No Morgan, it's not," Matt said, driving the SUV out of the park. "Number two is you drive Hotch back to DC." Morgan looked at him. "Morgan, there is no way in hell that Hotch can fly back with us on the jet with that ear of his. Trust me, I know the feeling." Morgan nodded his head. "We both know him; he'll get some underling to drive him back. I want you to do it."

"Easy enough," Morgan smiled, still rubbing his arm. "What's the third?"

Matt looked at him as he navigated the SUV back to the hospital. "You and Hotch work out your issues of not trusting any one."

"Cob?"

"How much more proof do you need?" Morgan glared at him. "We backed your ass with Gordinski and Carl Bufford." Matt looked him in the eye. "Has Hotch or I told the rest of the team what happened to you?" Morgan looked out the passenger window and then slowly shook his head. "Morgan, Dave doesn't even know," Matt softly said. "Hotch trusts you as much as he trusts me; but I return that trust. You need to do the same Derek. There are people that you can trust."

###

**A/N: **_**Mayhem**_** was written by Simon Mirren.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The team was assembled in the police station as they developed the profile. Rossi and Morgan's discovery at the ME's office led the team to deduce they had two unsubs, with one being a hired hit man. However, to understand that shadowy world better, they needed more information. "I may be able to hit on some old contacts but I'll need to do it alone," Rossi offered.

"Contacts," Emily dubiously asked.

"Do we really want to know," Morgan added.

"Best not," Rossi said heading for the door. Matt was a step behind him. Rossi turned around and looked at him. "I said alone."

"After you're safely in the door, you can smoke all the Cubans you want and talk mob crap. But I'm making sure you're in the door," Matt said.

Rossi looked at Hotch and started to open his mouth. "He goes along or you don't go," Hotch said, turning back to the case board.

"Damn teacher's pet," Rossi mumbled.

"Who knows I'm right," Matt said to him, walking towards the door. He turned and looked at Rossi. "You coming or not?" Rossi just shook his head. "Hey, for what it's worth, I'll let you drive," Matt cheekily smiled.

Rossi drove to the restaurant while Matt looked out the passenger window, deep in thought. Dave looked at him. "You OK?"

Matt shook his head, as if to clear it out and said, "Yeah, I'm fine." Dave eyed him more. "Who's the friend?"

"Ray Finnegan; we grew up together around here. I made a right turn with my life; he didn't."

"Finnegan? I've heard the name. Isn't the Organized Crime Division about ready to bust his ass?"

"Yup, they are," Dave said.

"A little bargaining chip for you," Matt asked.

"Might be; or I may have another hole card to play."

Matt shook his head. "I'm glad I don't run in your world Dave."

"What about your world Matt? Where are you currently running?"

"Just like you Dave; trying to get ahead of serial killers." The answer didn't satisfy Dave as he pulled into the restaurant parking lot. But it would have to do for now.

"How do you want to play this?"

Matt smiled at him. "Give a minute or two to go around back and into the kitchen. I'll buzz your cell when I'm ready."

"You like a grand entrance from the rear don't you," Dave smiled.

"Yes I do," Matt beamed. "I'm Marine recon; I'm trained to sneak up on people and then surprise the hell out of them." Matt got out and headed to the back of the restaurant.

Dave got out and looked around the old neighborhood. He shook his head. _Glad I'm not here anymore_. He walked to the front door and waited for Matt's signal.

Matt walked through the screen door of the kitchen. A prep chef looked up at him from straining the oil from a deep fryer. Matt flashed his credentials. "You want trouble? Yes or no?" The cook silently shook his head. Matt waved at him to continue and moved to the kitchen doors that entered the restaurant. He called Dave's number, let it ring once and hang up. He pulled his Glock from its holster.

When his cell buzzed in his suit jacket pocket, Rossi pulled the front door open and walked into the bar area, carrying an FBI file folder. A man sitting at the bar, obviously Finnegan's lieutenant, looked up from the horse race he was watching. "We don't open until five," he said, with an Irish accent.

Matt slipped out of the kitchen and behind the other two men that were sitting at the other end of the bar. "I'm looking for the man that owns that coat," Rossi said, pointing to the jacket the lieutenant was holding.

He and the two men started to get up. Matt pulled the hammer back on his Glock, while keeping his hand at his side with the Glock down. "Sit down ladies." The three swiveled to look at him. Matt looked at the one nearest to him that had his hair pulled back in a ponytail. "I said sit down or you'll get one up your skirt."

While the three didn't sit down, they didn't move. "You're either a dead man or a cop," the lieutenant said.

"Actually, I'm just a friend," Rossi said.

Ray Finnegan appeared out of the hallway that held his office. "You lost that right when you became a Fed."

"Ray?"

"David," Finnegan said.

Rossi slowly turned to him, showing him his hands. "I just need some information; nothing more."

"So how do we diffuse this situation?"

"Send these two out the door, and I'll be a happy camper and leave the two of you to talk," Matt said. "I'll even let Sean stay." Finnegan nodded at the two to leave. They moved to head to the kitchen. Matt gently put the hammer down on his Glock and holstered it. He walked towards Rossi. "If he be offerin' you a Cuban, mind you, take two," Matt said with his grandfather's best Irish accent. Finnegan slight smiled at his bravado. Matt looked Rossi in the eye. "Call me dear when you're done with your date," he said in his regular voice, giving Dave a wink. Rossi shook his head as Matt headed to the front door.

"He's ballsy, I'll give him that," Finnegan smiled at Dave.

"Oh he's more than that; and has got a Medal of Honor hanging on his wall at home to prove it." It was Ray Finnegan's turn to shake his head.

-00CM00—

Matt quietly stretched out, relaxing.

-00CM00-

Matt, Dave and Reid drove to the dump site of the latest victim. As they started to get out, Matt's cellphone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket, shutting the door. He slowed down a little to listen to what Hotch was telling him, yet slowly walking behind the other two.

He stopped to listen to Hotch more, yet also following Rossi and Reid's conversation.

"How long will it take you to get down there," Rossi asked.

"Me? I got shot in the knee."

"It's a ditch."

"New boots? Italian leather," Reid asked as he gingerly scaled down the embankment.

Dave held up his boot and looked at it. "Yeah; what can I say?" Matt shook his head as he answered Hotch.

Matt walked into the last part of Reid's profile of the crime scene. "Do you know why?"

"No, I don't," Reid answered.

"There's a first for everything," Rossi said, moving back to the SUV.

"Rossi, a little help here," Reid intoned. Dave kept walking.

Matt shook his head, firmly planting one foot on the slope and holding out his hand to Reid. Reid took it and Matt helped him up the slope. When Reid got to the top, Matt looked at him. "He can be an ass; but he's our loveable ass," he smiled. Reid just shook his head.

-00CM00-

John Vincent Bell took a step off the edge from the corner of the building roof that Morgan, Prentiss and Gina LaSalle had pinned him in. Cooper, watching from the chopper shook his head. LaSalle held Jane McBride as Prentiss looked over the edge.

When she did, Bell looked up from a ledge six feet below and raised his gun. Before Prentiss could react, she noticed two almost simultaneous blood spatters fly out of his back. Two rounds hit the concrete wall below her, sending up a dust cloud. She looked across the street at the rooftops. Mick Rawson smiled at her.

Matt came out of his position and held up a fist to Morgan. Morgan looked over the side and remembering Matt's signal to Rossi on the ridge top in Idaho, gave him the signal back of the target down. Rawson looked to his right and saw Matt. He was already heading back to the door he came out of.

They met out on the street. "What the hell? I had that," Rawson said.

"And I back my team," Matt said, breaking down his sniper rifle back into its case in the back of the SUV Hotch drove to the scene. "You're not the only one with game Rawson," he smiled.

###

**A/N: Dan Dworkin wrote **_**Reckoner**_**. Kimberly Harrison wrote **_**Solitary Man**_**. The additional characters used from **_**The Fight**_** are the work of Chris Mundy, Oahn Ly and Edward Bernero.**

**In the first part, where Dave questioned Matt about where he was, is a reference to my story **_**Backing My Partner**_**.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know about CM canon but I'm going to step on this storyline just a bit. And if there's no Hotch in this one, I feel it's open season for me. **

Chapter 8

David Rossi listened to his phone. "I understand Aaron; take all the time you need." He listened a few seconds more. "Yeah, yeah, we'll be fine. Matt has a presentation to HRT this morning and then he's got your monthly meeting covered with the Director. I'll hold down the fort today." He listened more. "I know you've talked to him; he's already talked to me as well. We'll be fine." Hotch talked into his earpiece a little more. "OK; you too."

Prentiss knocked on his door and entered. "So the rumor mill says you're the boss for the day," she smiled.

Dave rolled his eyes. "What do you need Emily?" Prentiss outlined Ashley Seaver's request to have the rest of her remedial training at the BAU. Dave questioned her, with Emily backing the academy agent and offering to be her training agent. Dave listened to her thoughts, asked a few questions and looked at her. "Don't make me regret this."

At the same time, Section Chief Erin Strauss pulled the glass doors of the BAU open and walked in. She nodded at Reid, sitting at his desk and went up the steps to Dave's office. Prentiss was walking out and looked at her. "Ma'am," she said without the snark that she had given her during the Foyet after action interviews.

Standing in the doorway, she looked at Rossi. "I know Agent Taylor is busy this morning with his HRT briefing and doing the monthly briefing for the Director this afternoon. Have you heard from Aaron," Strauss asked, with genuine concern on her face.

"He sounds like a man that hasn't slept."

"Do you think he's alright?"

Dave looked at her as she walked in. "Jack's having some issues."

"Well it's been a year." She paused, remembering that horrible time. "I'm glad he's taking some time off." She paused again. "Since you're king for the day," she slightly smirked, "this is the only case pending," she said, handing Rossi the file and sitting down across his desk.

Dave looked over the case file and they briefly discussed it. Rossi shook his head. "With Aaron gone and Matt lecturing, I can't do it. As you said Erin, I am king for the day," he smirked back.

"Well who can?"

Dave thought for a second and then lifted up his phone. He punched a button. "Morgan, can you come into my office."

-00CM00-

Seaver and Emily were enjoying their coffees at Prentiss' desk. Rossi had one leg up on Reid's desk as he read the article about Donald Sanderson's pardon. Erin Strauss came in the side door. "Is Agent Morgan in?"

"What do you want Erin," Dave asked.

"Metro PD sent this an hour ago," she answered, as Morgan walked in behind her.

"They want us to take a look," Morgan asked.

"No, they want you to take a look." She handed her cell to him.

"Who's this," Morgan asked, looking at her.

"The man Dan Sanderson just murdered." Morgan looked at her and then Rossi.

Rossi turned to his right on Reid's desk and let out a whistle. "Cob!"

-00CM00-

Matt Taylor's style of handling the team was completely different than Hotch's. He stepped in to help Morgan get Sanderson released into BAU custody. Yet offering some ideas about the developing the profile and other advice, he remained mainly on the peripheral side while always with them.

When Matt had the team when Hotch got attacked by Foyet, Dave explained it to the team. "That's his military background showing. You let your field personal, as in us; do their job, completely trusting their abilities. You step in when needed." It was what he, Morgan, Prentiss, Reid and Garcia were used to with Matt in charge.

Seaver, in a moment she could find, asked Prentiss about it. Emily explained to her as well. "Makes sense," Ashley smiled.

With Garcia's help, they made the connection to Mary Rutka. Matt sent Morgan and Prentiss to her home. When the two of them found her dying, with Morgan not being able to catch up to the unsub, the team re-grouped, working the profile.

With their profile and Garcia's snooping abilities, they found a possible unsub. Yet the more they learned about James Stanworth, the team knew they had a bigger problem. "This won't be easy," Rossi sighed.

"Dave," Matt said, "I think the same thing about playing politics as you. But we've got one viable suspect that presents as an unsub. And the profile is holding, pointing directly at him. Let's do this," he nodded at Rossi and Morgan. The three left the Round Table room.

Seaver looked at Prentiss. "Now I get it," she smiled.

The three men walked out the BAU doors. Rossi and Morgan headed for the elevators. "Gentlemen, the steps are quicker," Matt said, heading down the hallway that would pass Morgan's office and Garcia's lair.

Rossi looked at Morgan. "We should have known that." They both knew Matt didn't trust any of the agents that seemed to mill around the BAU glass doors but where not part of their inner sanctum.

Matt held the door open for the stairwell for the two of them, waiting for them to catch up. He started to descend the steps until the stairwell door securely latched. Matt stopped on the steps. "You two know me; you present your case. I'll back you." Rossi and Morgan both nodded their heads.

"Just get us in the door Cob," Morgan said.

"I'll more than get you in the door," he smiled. The exited onto the fifth floor and walked to Strauss' office. Matt entered into the lobby she had outside her office and knocked on her open door. "Chief Strauss may we have some of your time," he politely asked, sticking his head in the door.

She smiled. "Come in Agent Taylor." Matt looked at Morgan. He understood and presented the team's case against Stanworth. "You want to arrest James Stanworth," she asked incredulously. "Are you out of your mind?" Morgan presented her with fact of finding skin under Mary Rutka's fingernails. "You can't arrest a man on a possibility of a scratch," she fired back.

"We can't arrest _this_ man," Rossi said. "That's what you mean. Don't pull any punches now Erin."

"You don't understand what the politics are now do you Dave? You never have."

Dave smirked. "No, I do; I just don't care."

Matt stepped in. "With all due respect ma'am, this team, with the use of their profiling abilities and Agent Garcia's work, have narrowed down our unsub to one person. It all fits; and yes, as you have pointed out, it is circumstantial. However, I back this team and their conclusion. We have enough probable cause to make this arrest of the unsub; we've done this countless times with the same evidence. It's just this time that politics come into play. And ma'am, please forgive my language, but I don't give a damn if our unsub is a janitor or POTUS. We have an unsub and we're going to act on it. I stand by the work of this team."

Strauss glared at him. "If this doesn't fit, I'll have your credentials."

"Ma'am with all due respect, if we're wrong, I'll give you my credentials before you ask. However ma'am, I know I'll have the same job next week that I do right now," he glared back. He turned and headed out to the office. Morgan followed him.

Rossi looked at Strauss. "You haven't learned that you've got two you can't mess with in your command?" He shook his head with a sad smile at her and followed them out the door.

The three re-assembled with the team in the Round Table room, Dave coming in last. "Matt?"

"You heard my call Dave; Prentiss, you're with us." She looked at Seaver and rose from her chair. Matt pulled his cellphone out to call the MPD detective to give him a head's up. "It's your collar," the three heard him say as they headed to the SUVs.

-00CM00-

Two days later, Matt walked into his office at the usual time, setting his filled coffee cup on his desk. He noticed the lights on in Hotch's office. Having talked with Aaron last night when Abbey had him and Jack over for dinner, he knew his partner would be back to work.

A little later, Matt looked up from his emails taking a drink of his coffee to see Aaron standing in his doorway. Matt smiled. "Hey you."

Hotch smiled, leaning against his doorframe. "Rumor has it you had a major dust-up with Strauss."

"Aaron, I don't play her politics any more than you do. Morgan profiled Sanderson correctly from the get go. He and the team worked the profile and justice is now being served. Stanworth was indicted yesterday."

Hotch nodded. "I just read your and Morgan's after case follow-ups; good work."

"It was the team," Matt smiled. "I let them do what they are at the best at."

Hotch shook his head. "And then you did what you're the best at," he smiled. "You backed the team and stepped up when needed."

Matt shrugged. "That's the way I roll."

Aaron Hotchner smiled. "And you called me a bastard," he grinned, moving out of the doorway. He stopped and stuck his head back in the door. "Roll on partner," he smiled.

###

**A/N: 25 to Life was written by Erica Messer.**

**To my Dutch Delight: this was my "hot" idea that I had to finish. ;) You remember now?**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The turbulence on the eastern side of the Rockies was always worse than approaching the mountain range. And like always, it woke David Rossi from his slumber. Chuck and Angie didn't bother with the seatbelt signs at this time of night with the team sleeping. Dave took his chances and headed to the restroom.

When he finished, he opened the door. The bathroom light flicked off. Dave stood in the galley to let his eyes adjust to the darkened light of the cabin. Starting to move back to his seat, he saw Matt jerk out of his sleep and throw his feet on the floor. Dave froze and watched his protégé wipe the sweat from his face, putting his head against the top of the sofa.

Dave quietly walked to him and sat down next to him. He rubbed Matt's knee. "Let me guess," he softly said, looking at Matt. "Losing Emily." Matt rolled his head and looked at him. "Matt, you've been dreaming since you fell asleep. Hotch and I both noticed." Matt looked intently in his eye. "It's OK Matt," Dave smiled, rubbing his knee more. "It happens to all of us," he continued to whisper.

"Even though you and I eventually figured out that Emily was alive, I still lived with the fact that I lost one on my watch." Matt shook his head. He whispered, "I'm not supposed to let that happen."

It was Dave's turn to shake his head. "But it does Matt. You know that better than any of us. What did you tell Hotch on the plane to Germany about OWS. 'Thirty days of getting your ass kicked; you lead Marines into battle, Marines will die'."

"That's a given Dave," Matt whispered. "Hell, you been there as well." Dave nodded. "This was different. I was on the roof as back-up in case Doyle made a run."

"Which you correctly called when you and Hotch laid out your plan with Easter and his team," Dave whispered.

Matt closed his eyes. Dave knew he had to help Matt expunge that demon dream. "You heard Morgan shouting for a medic for Emily and Hotch saying Doyle was on the run," he profiled.

After Matt paused for a few seconds, Dave knew the rest of the story. "You heard him coming, moved to take the shot and before you could, Doyle was gone." Matt nodded.

Dave rubbed his knee more. "It happens Matt; we're all not perfect," he smiled in the darkness. "Even you."

Matt shook his head. "When I grow up, can I be just like you?"

Dave softly smiled. "Go back to sleep; I am," he said rising off the couch and heading back to his seat.

"Just tell me the plumbing is still working," Matt whispered, heading to the bathroom. He stopped. "Thanks Dave; good night."

Dave shut his eyes, pulling his blanket up around his shoulder.

###

**A/N: OWS is Officer's Warfare School.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Coming out of the bathroom, Matt quietly padded around the jet to take a look at the team. They were all quietly sleeping. He crawled back onto the couch and pulled the blanket up around his neck. "Do the same thing my friend," Dave whispered. Matt conked out before he could respond.

-00CM00—

Matt showed his credentials to the officer standing outside the hospital door. They had just received the medical background on the young victim that had escaped his hell. "Agents Taylor, Morgan and Jareau," he said to the officer, guarding the room. Morgan and JJ showed their credentials as well. The officer nodded.

The three entered in and noticed the boy hiding under the table of the room. "That's the space he's used to," Matt said, shaking his head. He knew where Morgan's head was; how much he identified with the victim and let him take the lead.

When the boy swatted away the water bottle offered by Morgan, Matt agreed with his assessment and nodded at JJ to join him leaving the room. While he called Hotch to update him, JJ made contact with Garcia.

Matt and JJ walked in a bit later to see the boy rolling a coin back at Morgan. "That's good kid." He looked at the two of them. "So far, I've got him to nod a bit," he said, rolling the coin back to the boy. The victim snagged it as it got to him.

Matt looked at the other two. "He looks Hispanic; have you tried that?"

JJ sat down on the floor next to Morgan. She introduced herself in Spanish, getting no response. She noticed him studying Morgan's coin. Matt smiled as they figured out his name was Angel.

"Hey Angel," Morgan said. "You want to see the coolest eagle wings around?" Angel looked at him suspiciously. "Angel, they are awesome." Angel nodded. Morgan pointed at Matt.

Matt nodded at the boy with his huge Irish smile. He took off his suit jacket and shoulder holster, laying them on the bed. He unbuttoned his dress shirt, pulling it out from his jeans. He pulled his white t-shirt off next and turned his back to him. Matt flexed his muscles to reveal his eagle in flight tattoo, honoring his sister-in-law Claire.

Angel smiled a bit. Morgan smiled at him. "I told you Angel; it's the coolest." Angel smiled back at him, nodding his head.

Morgan and JJ worked more to develop rapport with Angel while Matt quickly re-dressed. When he finished, he knelt down and looked at Angel. "Angel, mi nombre es Matt. Yo necesita regresar con el resto de mi equipo para atrapar al homre que to hizo daño." JJ softly whispered a translation to Morgan. _I need to get back to the rest of our team to help them catch the man that hurt you_. "Hasta que hagamos eso yo quiero que sepas que estas a salvo aqui." _Until we do that, I want you to know you are safe here_. "Mis amigos Jennifer y Derek to protegerán." _My friends will protect you_. "El equipo en parte funciona porque nos protegemos entre nosotros mismos todos los dias." _Part of what makes our team work is that we protect each other every day_. "Yo confio mi vida en sus manos, Angel tu tambien puedes confiar en ellos." _I trust them with my life; Angel, you can trust them with yours_. "Tu estas a salvo con ellos." _You are safe with them_. "Te lo prometo en mis alas de aguila." _I promise you that on my eagle wings_. Morgan smiled. "¿Esta bien?"

"OK," Angel whispered.

Matt nodded at him with his smile, rose up and turned. He walked out of the room, giving Morgan a touch on the shoulder. He understood the message.

-00CM00-

Walking into the BAU ready room Saturday morning, Matt looked at Anderson and his assistant sipping coffee. "Good morning," he said, looking around. He noticed Anderson had Chief Strauss' go bag prepared and nodded his approval. He reached to open his locker and soon had his go bag and luggage ready for the agents to load. They took them out to the SUV and milled around outside to enjoy the beautiful DC morning.

Strauss and Rossi walked in together a few minutes later. "You could have called me," Matt said, re-loading one of the clips for his Glock.

Rossi shook his head. "It was a Friday night and you've got a family. We got it covered."

It was just the three of them; Matt couldn't resist. "And you two didn't have anything to do," he mischievously questioned with his Irish smile. Since JJ's wedding, Matt and Aaron had figured out who Dave was spending some of his free time with. Strauss looked at him, shaking her head. "It's OK ma'am; your secret is safe with me," he smiled.

Rossi glared at him. "What the hell do you mean?"

Matt laughed. "Give it up Dave; Abbey figured it out at JJ and Will's wedding watching the two of you dancing together; Beth did too. And they're not profilers," he laughed more.

Twenty-four hours later, that all crumbled.

###

**A/N: **_**Foundation**_** was written by James Clemente. The other episode mentioned is **_**Brothers Hotchner**_**.**

**My deepest thanks to hotchfan1 for providing me with the Hispanic translation.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: The T rating is there for a reason.**

Chapter 11

Morgan walked to the bathroom on the jet. He shook his head as Matt rolled over to sleep on his other shoulder. _God damn dreams_.

-00CM00-

Matt walked into Erin's hotel room less than thirty seconds behind Hotch. They looked around and shook their heads. Hotch questioned Dave, who looked at the nightstand. He picked up a coin. "This represents a year sober. She hasn't let go of it since she got it. She's even a sponsor now. The Replicator has her. I'll check the roof."

"I'll have Morgan back you," Hotch said.

Matt looked at Hotch. "I'm hitting the ground to see if I can spot anything. Keep in touch," he said, speeding out of the room as Dave crawled through the window. Matt bolted down the stairwell at the end of the hallway as the rest of the team hurried down the hallway from the other direction. Hotch quickly gave them their assignments. "Morgan, keep Matt in the loop with things on the roof." He nodded, and the team split up. Hotch went down the other stairwell.

Matt flew out the ground floor door and bolted onto the sidewalk. He looked around, immediately realizing the cross street. He was on the west side of the building. Looking around, he immediately profiled this would not be where the Replicator would take Strauss. The pedestrian traffic was too light. The Replicator would want his handiwork more out in the open. He sped around to front side of the hotel when his cell rang.

"Cob, Hotch located Strauss. She's on the south side of the hotel, a block up to the east."

"Got it Morgan; call EMT's."

"Rossi's already on it," he said as the call went dead. Morgan knew Matt was on the move. Matt raced up the sidewalk to the east and found Hotch holding Strauss. To the New Yorkers passing by they were just a couple enjoying some time on a bench. _Little do they know; but probably for the better_. Matt lightly tapped Hotch's back once to let him know he was there. He stood at the back of the bench, looking like he was a part of the scene while making sure that no one got nosy.

Dave and Morgan raced up to the bench as Erin Strauss died.

-00CM00-

The next morning, Hotch, Dave and Matt were waiting for the NYPD ME staff to bring Strauss' body to the plane. The rest of the team pulled up into the hanger where the jet was waiting. JJ looked at Morgan. "Matt has got the Director's approval for the high security alert. The jet has been locked down and inspected. And we get on under this cover."

JJ nodded. "I'm just glad Emily is in Chile, doing the profiler training for their national police." The rest understood what she was saying.

Boarding the plane, Morgan, JJ, Reid and Blake looked at the metal coffin being wheeled towards the plane. Hotch approached the two ME staff members with Dave following him. Matt was signing off on the paperwork with a third ME staffer by their vehicle.

The rest of the team quickly took their seats. Reid looked out his window to see Hotch and Matt along with the two ME staff put Erin Strauss' body onto the jet while Rossi watched.

-00CM00-

The team was discussing the case when Hotch noticed that Dave was back. Morgan followed Hotch out. Matt looked around the Round Table Room at the rest. "Let's keep working." They got back into their discussion until Matt happened to look out the window. He noticed Dave drawing his gun on Morgan.

Matt flew down the steps and through the breakroom. He took the steps to Hotch's office in two bounds. Hotch was still on the phone with the Director. Matt pointed sharply at Dave's office and mouthed "Now."

"Mr. Director, something has happened; I need to help my team. I'll keep you in the loop." Hotch ended the call and rounded his desk, looking at Matt.

"Rossi just pulled his gun on Morgan."

Hotch silently walked into Dave's office and got him to listen through the fog of the drug the Replicator had somehow used on him. As Hotch took Dave's gun from his hand, Matt looked at Morgan. "Call the EMT's," he softly said. Morgan nodded and headed out the door. Matt moved to help Hotch get Dave in the chair.

-00CM00-

The team diligently worked the profile and finally found their man. John Curtis. Matt made the call to get the Bureau SWAT team moving, including the choppers. He joined the team in the ready room as they grabbed their vests. Matt didn't. Hotch looked at him.

"Hotch, if Curtis knows where all the cameras are in the BAU, he's watching our response. He's going to know we're coming. And I'll bet my next paycheck he's got a plan for that. What he won't know is that I'm not with you." Hotch gave him a puzzled look. "I'm going to back you from here, hoping Garcia and Kevin can get the system back up. And with the EMT's report, use Rossi to figure Curtis' final end game. I've got a third chopper on stand-by," he said. Hotch nodded.

Matt looked at Morgan. "You're point on tactical; it's your call." Morgan nodded. "Keep your heads on a swivel; all of you." They all nodded and headed out.

Matt grabbed his and Dave's Kevlar.

-00CM00-

Matt stood in Garcia's lair, following the two choppers progress to Curtis' property as his cell. Garcia was working fervently to get the system up as Lynch was trying to find out information about the downed chopper.

Dave walked in. "Where is everyone," he asked, rolling down his sleeve.

"In the field," Garcia said, hitting a button. The BAU computer system came to life. Matt filled Dave in on what had transpired. The two of them quickly talked strategy with the two analysts.

Dave looked at Matt. "You got another chopper on stand-by?"

"You know better," Matt said, handing Dave his Kevlar.

-00CM00-

Hotch, Morgan, JJ, Reid and Blake looked at each other as the door slammed shut. Morgan tried to open the door. The five of them tried not to think about their fate; how it would affect their families.

Fifteen heart pounding seconds later, the door miraculously slid open. Matt put his foot at the base to hold it open. "Get the hell out of here," he said. Hotch looked at him. "Dave and I have a plan; we've got it. Get moving!" Hotch nodded at him and got the team moving. "Hotch alert SWAT about the C4; get them back. We'll be right behind you."

The team sped out. Matt looked at Dave. "He's yours; I get that. But I'm not leaving my partner."

Dave nodded. "Thanks Matt."

Following the team's profile of Curtis, with Matt's update, Dave and Matt had devised a plan, knowing Curtis' mindset. Matt let Dave play it out as Curtis rose off the pressure sensitive chair. "We'll go out at heroes," Curtis sneered.

Dave played his hole ace, pushing the door open. He pulled Erin's sobriety coin out of the lock as Matt's broad shoulders appeared in the doorway. Matt trained his Glock on Curtis. "Zugzwang," Dave said, holding up the coin and letting the door slide shut.

Matt grabbed Dave. "Haul ass old man or I'm carrying you."

"Fuck you Matt; I'll show you old man," Dave said racing out.

Matt stayed a step behind Dave as they ran to safety. Breaching the basement they heard Hotch shouting. "Dave!"

"Cob!" Morgan added.

Matt pushed Dave a bit to Hotch, who pulled him behind the safety perimeter the SWAT team had established. Matt sped in behind them as John Curtis got blown to hell. Matt covered Hotch and Dave as Morgan did the same to Blake and JJ. Reid, standing behind him, ducked as well from the aftermath of the blast.

###


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hotch woke to Matt tossing a bit and looked at him. He knew what dream his partner was reliving.

-00CM00-

The team sped to the location of the building in DC. Emily had recognized JJ's blackbird phrase. Despite FBI security, Garcia, through pig Latin that she knew Reid would understand, gave them the address. Matt opened his comm. "Prentiss, you're with Hotch; you two find JJ. Morgan, you've got the rest of the team. Ferret out the rest of Hastings and Askari's team and take care of them."

"Roger that Cob," Morgan responded. The two vehicles screeched to halt in front of the building.

Matt dove out his door. "Hotch, nab me a security guard to get me to the roof. That's Hastings' exit plan," he said.

"Got it Cob," Hotch said, racing into the building with the rest of the team.

Matt quickly assembled his sniper rifle he had in the back of the SUV. It took him twenty-three seconds, slamming in the ammo clip. _Thank God for recon training_. He raced into the building, wearing his Kevlar. A young, well-built guard looked at him. "I'm your man Agent."

"Move," Matt said. The guard took off with Matt on his heels.

The guard opened the door to the roof. "Get the hell out of here," Matt said to him as he walked out the door.

"Firefight Cob," Morgan said.

"Get to high ground Morgan," Matt advised. "You take down one, the rest will fall. You've got three good shots backing you."

"Roger that," Morgan said.

Matt stewed that he didn't get an update from Hotch. But he understood the comm system probably wouldn't work. Hastings was smarter than that. He and Askari would bury JJ and Cruz deep into the building.

Bidding his time, Matt looked through his scope, surveying the horizon. He noticed a chopper coming at the building. _That's gotta be it_. Prentiss' voice crackled over his comm. "Cob, Hotch has got Cruz; he's hurt badly. Asarki is down. I'm backing JJ. She's on the move, chasing Hastings. It's personal Cob."

"I got that Prentiss; get on her ass and update me if you can."

"Roger that Cob," Prentiss said.

Matt's comm got another message. "Cob, Hastings is coming to you. JJ is hot on his heels," Dave reported. "Askari and the rest are down."

"Roger that Rossi; I've got the incoming chopper."

"So is Emily," Blake reported.

"Roger that Alex."

Matt waited. As the firefight of bullets between JJ and then Emily rained down on Hastings, Matt quickly assessed the situation. _They can handle themselves. Take away Hastings escape_. He pulled his rifle to his shoulder.

The pilot of the chopper looked at his co-pilot. "Did we just get red-lighted?" Before the co-pilot could answer, Matt sent a shot through the aviation Plexiglas of the chopper that barely missed the co-pilot. "We're out of here," the pilot said, pulling the damaged chopper away from the building.

While Matt took the shot, JJ and Emily had taken on Hastings in hand to hand combat. Matt threw his rifle strap over his shoulder and moved to get down the ladder near him to help them. Using his Marine training on a naval ship, he put his feet to the outside of the ladder rail and quickly slid down.

Getting to the bottom, he looked. Emily was securely holding JJ from falling off the side of the building. He raced to help Emily pull her up.

He looked at Emily as they got JJ lying on her back. "Shit ladies, you're good," he said with his Irish smile.

"Thanks Cob," Emily smiled, rubbing JJ's shoulder.

###

**A/N: Erica Messer is the writer of **_**200**_**. With some help from the Dunkster, aka Rick Dunkle.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Reid unusually woke up with the urge to use the bathroom. He knew the team's quiet jokes about the power of his kidneys. But he had to go. Rising from his seat, he waited to get his eyes used to the darkness of the jet. He didn't need to profile the team's sleeping habits. He heard Hotch and Rossi softly snoring. Morgan was soundly sleeping, his headphones still on. Making his way aft to the bathroom, he smiled at the four top of seats. JJ and Emily were quieting sleeping, curled up under their blankets. He paused as Matt tossed over. He shook his head. _Gideon told me we all have the dreams_. He silently walked into the bathroom.

-00CM00-

Matt heard JJ say, "Reid is down!" He moved to their position to see Morgan dragging Reid behind one of the squad cars. He looked at them. "Morgan, you and JJ go with the deputies to get the Preacher. Blake, take care of Reid. I'll cover all of you." Matt dropped his clip and loaded a new one. When he saw Morgan and JJ moving up the side of the scene to enter the front door, Matt started firing, putting the Preacher on the defensive.

-00CM00-

The team began putting things together. "Let's take this outside," Hotch said. Everyone knew it wasn't a suggestion. As they talked, Morgan walked up.

"What's going on," he asked.

"Trust no one my friend," Rossi said.

Morgan looked at Cruz. "Corruption," he simply said. Hotch and Matt laid out who they believed the players were.

Hotch had JJ call Garcia to find Dinah's child while the rest of them walked in. Deputy Bennett walked up to them. "You guys were out there a long time."

"Just getting some fresh air," Rossi said. Bennett walked away.

Cruz looked at Hotch and Matt. "They've got to know you're starting to figure things out," he whispered.

"Meaning," Hotch questioned.

"Maybe you should turn up the heat a little on them," Cruz said.

"I was thinking the same thing," Dave said. Hotch looked at him. "Nothing really overt; just to let them know we're not going away."

Cruz looked at Hotch. "And you've got just the guy to do it," he quietly smiled looking at Matt.

Matt looked at Hotch. "Let me loose," Matt smiled with a whisper.

Hotch thought for a second. "Just send a message."

"Yes sir," Matt smiled, winking at Dave.

JJ walked in. "I've got the info on Dinah's son; but since all eyes are on me," she said, with her voice trailing off. Just then, Alex walked in.

"What's going on," she asked.

"Let's take a ride," Dave said, getting up from the desk he was leaning against. "I'll fill you in on the way." Blake nodded her head. "Send me that info," Dave whispered as he walked past JJ. The two of them left.

Matt, casually looking around the station, saw Deputies Bennett and Lorenzana leaving. Matt pulled out his cell and sent a quick text. _Dave, watch your six_.

Hotch looked over Matt's shoulder at the text. "Damn, we could use another vehicle. You should be backing them."

"I know Hotch; I feel the say way. But Morgan has got to get to the hospital. Reid and Garcia are vulnerable and they need the back-up more. Dave and Blake can handle it," he said.

"You hope," Hotch said.

"Fervently," Matt replied.

Twenty minutes later, Cruz looked at Hotch, nodding towards Matt who was trying not to pace. "He doesn't wait well, does he?"

"No he doesn't," Hotch said. "Especially when he feels like he should out there backing them. We know they've got trouble following them."

Matt's cell buzzed. He quickly pulled it out, looking at the text. He nodded at Hotch and Cruz with a small smile. _You OK? _Matt texted back.

_Took some doing_ Dave texted back a few seconds later. Hotch and Cruz joined him. Matt showed him the text. "That's Dave speak for they had trouble and handled it," Matt said to Cruz. Cruz shook his head.

Hotch looked at JJ. "Go get Dinah." She nodded and went to the interrogation room.

JJ came back out with Dinah. Deputy Everett walked up to her. "We've got orders she's not to leave the premises."

"You can tell your boss she's leaving with me," JJ said.

Everett grabbed JJ's upper right arm. "You tell yours she's not," he said with confidence.

"Let go of me," JJ said. Hotch appeared on the scene with Matt and Cruz closely behind.

"Unless you want to be arrested for obstruction of a federal investigation, let go," Hotch growled. Everett did and JJ moved Dinah past Hotch towards Cruz as Matt moved forward to Everett staring at Hotch.

"Get lost," Matt evenly said to Everett. All eyes in the station were now on the scene. Everett turned to face him. "Move your fucking ass," Matt barked. Everett backed down and walked away.

Cruz slid up to Matt. "A little Marine training showing there," he asked with a small smile.

Matt looked back at him. "Hotch gave me the OK to turn up the heat," he winked. They all left to go to the safe house to meet Rossi and Blake.

Everett looked at another deputy as the agents walked out. "Let's go back up Owen at the junkyard." The deputy nodded. "That big asshole is mine."

Less than an hour later, they all gathered at the safe house. Morgan, via his cell phone, updated them at what happened at the hospital. Hotch and Matt looked at Cruz. "Texas Rangers are thirty minutes away."

"Matt," Hotch said. "Your call."

"JJ, get Morgan there to back us." She nodded.

Rossi looked at Matt. "Need an extra hand?"

"Thanks Dave, but no. We don't know how many of the deputies are in on this. You, Blake and Cruz lock this house down."

"Done Matt," Rossi said. "Stay safe." Matt nodded. He, Hotch and JJ moved to the SUV.

"Morgan, we've got a location for McGregor. I'm sending you the address now," JJ said as she got in the back seat.

Hotch guided Matt to the junkyard with the GPS coordinates that Garcia had sent. "We're two minutes out."

Matt, concentrating on driving, said, "JJ, get Morgan." JJ hit her speed dial button and put her cell on speaker.

"Morgan," he answered.

"Morgan, its Cob. I know I preach to all of you to back your partner. This is one time that we each have to go solo. Keep your heads on a swivel and your comm's open. You get in trouble, hunker down and holler for help."

"Roger that Cob," Morgan said. "I'm less than five minutes behind you."

"Got it Cob," JJ said, shutting her cell off. She adjusted her Kevlar.

Matt took the turn off the street and made his way to the entrance. "Cut the lights," Hotch said. Matt was already reaching for them as he pulled the SUV in.

"I'll take the left side; JJ you take the right. Hotch you got the middle." They all nodded at the plan. "Play it smart you two," he said as he killed the engine and opened his door, jumping out. Hotch and JJ were right behind him. They fanned out.

Matt heard the rapport of JJ's Glock being fired. The smaller size of that weapon that fit her hand had a different sound than his or Hotch's. When it stopped, Matt talked into his comm. "JJ?"

"I'm good Cob."

Matt moved up a few feet, stopped and listened. "You want me Everett? Show some balls and come out. Let's do this man to man." His answer was a bullet that sailed high over his left shoulder. _Thank you idiot for giving away your position_. Twenty second later, Matt tapped him on the shoulder. Everett turned to get an Irish punch that broke his nose, leaving him unconscious. Matt threw Everett's weapon over the junkyard fence, rolling his body on his stomach. He cuffed him as he heard three Glocks now in a gun battle.

"Report," Matt asked into his comm.

Morgan looked at JJ that just shot a guy ready to shot him in the back. "Cob, I just put a deputy down. JJ covered my back. We're clear here."

"Move up to cover Hotch; he must have McGregor." The three joined up thirty seconds later as they heard another shot. "That's Hotch's back-up weapon," Matt said.

The three of them ran into a clearing to see Hotch kicking away McGregor's gun. Matt moved up and checked McGregor's carotid artery for a pulse. He looked at Hotch, shaking his head. "You OK?" Hotch just nodded. "Thank God this is over." Morgan lightly touched his shoulder as Matt rose from his crouch.

"Let's go home," Matt said. "This isn't our mess to clean up."

"It will be the Texas Rangers that have to do the clean-up," Hotch said. They all turned to hear the sirens of the Rangers approaching the scene.

-00CM00-

Matt woke to the jet starting to descend. He pushed his blanket off, blinked at the light coming from the galley as he swung his legs to the floor. He kept his eyes open to adjust to the light and smelled coffee brewing.

Dave walked out of the galley and looked at Matt as he scratched his cross country facial stubble. "Good morning you," Dave quietly said. Matt looked to see Hotch awake as well. The dawn light was starting to creep in the windows of the Gulf Stream. "How'd you sleep," Morgan asked, walking by Matt on the way to the coffee.

"Like a well-trained Marine," Matt smiled. "I conked."

Dave and Hotch just looked at each other, shaking their heads.

###

**A/N: **_**Angels**_** was written by Rick Dunkle, Breen Frazier and Janine Sherman Barrios. **_**Demons**_** was written by Erica Messer.**

**Thank you, thank you for all of the reviews and alerts! Once again, I appreciate all of you taking the time to read!**

**See you again in a few weeks. ;)**

***Knightly bow***


End file.
